Crimson and Pale
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Love between a Gangster and a Serpent. PWP, yaoi.


**Crimson and Pale**

** A sexy Ace and Snake fanfic. Obviously smut and slash so if you don't like, don't read.**

**I own nothing, but the idea**

**---------------  
**

Snake sank his teeth down into his bottom lip, trying to hold inside the whimpers as sharp teeth pushed against his neck. After a moment he felt the skin beginning to be nipped at, the older male's fingers sliding down his sides. "Ooh..." He let out a faint sigh, his breathe quickening as the fingers slid underneath the white shirt.

Ace pressed a hand down into the bedspread, pushing himself upward until he leaned over the smaller male. He couldn't help but smirk as the deep flush ran across Snake's green skin. In a funny way it reminded him of something Christmas. He found delight in having the younger boy wrapped around his fingers. "Yer so quiet... We're gonna have ta change that.." The wicked intent was obvious in his voice.

Snake felt his chest tighten as lips crushed onto his own, a fang brushing against his bottom lip. Not exactly a rare movement, but still enjoyable for both of them. He could feel fingers sliding through his hair, brushing it away from his right eye. "I like seein' yer entire face." Ace had once told him, the entire time playing with the blue strands, while the smaller male had flushed and tried to look away.

Ace pressed their lips together in another kiss, sliding his tongue into the mouth to wrap around the scaled tongue of his lover. Heat curled around in his body as Snake slid his hands up to wrap around his thin shoulders to bring him closer. Every kiss was the same. Passionate, rough and sometimes needy. "Mm.." The faint groan left his mouth as he used both hands to take hold of the boy's shirt.

The kiss broke, leaving Snake a bit breathless and panting as the shirt was pulled off of his body. Dropped carelessly to the floor where the rest of their clothes would land. A slightly lustful look appeared behind Ace's sunglasses, causing the serpent to shiver, his mind showing the image of how Ace would be staring.

What he liked about Ace... Well, one of the many things he did like. The older male's bright yellow eyes reminded him of some cat. Just the way Ace seemed to lerk around at everything. Snake reached up, taking hold of the sunglasses carefully to try and remove them. "Don't." Fingers wrapped around his wrist, holding a tight grip on the bone.

Snake licked his suddenly dry lips as if preparing for a bold move. ".. If youss.. want to keep touching mess.. Take thessse off." He tried to keep the voice stern, a pout tugging onto the black lips as he heard the older male snicker. "Sstop thatss!"

How could he just laugh...

"That so...?" His grip loosened around the slender wrist, allowing the glasses to be removed. The revealed eyes caused a second shiver to race down Snake's spine. In the dim lighting of the room, they did glow brightly.

Even as he set the glasses aside, Ace continued to stare down at the serpent below him. Delicate, small and easy to please... It made him chuckle. After another moment he leaned downward, brushing his lips against the boy's collarbone. Snake hissed softly, his tongue flickering as he laid back into the messy bed. He raised his hands to try and thread through the dark strands, only to whine softly as the hands were batted away.

The whine turned to a loud moan as a warm, wet tongue slid over his collarbone, teeth nibbling at the dark scaled flesh underneath him. Even as he attacked the boy's neck, Ace slid his hands downward for a second or third time. The younger male squirmed underneath him, raising his hips a bit as the buttons to his shorts were undone and were pulled down his hips.

A deeper flush covered his skin, making him close his eyes as he felt the hands and mouth on his body stop. A wicked grin tugged onto the older teen's lip, the hand pulling at the shorts a bit more. "Ya.. didn't wear anything?" His thumb brushed the bare skin of Snake's hip, down to the curve of his lower body. "Kinky.." He breathed the word slowly, the grin widening on his face.

Snake whimpered. He turned his head to the side, embarrassment hitting him as he shifted his body. A bad move. This gave Ace better access to his neck, a startled cry leaving his mouth as the sharp teeth dug into his skin. "Accce...!" Pain and pleasure.. It just snapped across his body.

Ace slowly ran his tongue against the blood that rose up, a sick and delighted shiver coming over his own body. Only for a few seconds he pulled away, reaching and pulling off his own shirt to drop beside the boy's. Once it was removed, his lips pressed back into the wound, suckling at the tender flesh he'd found and bruised.

He couldn't help, but squirm and give a long whine as the mouth took hold of his skin, tasting every inch. Snake reached up, short fingernails digging into the skin of Ace's shoulders. "Mn.. Ssstop.." The protest died in his lips, another whimper taking place as hips began to press into his.

The air heated up in the room, a hand sliding along until it wrapped around the boy's member. The rough fingers began to stroke up and down the flesh, the older male's smirk growing wider as the soft cries and mumbled moans drifted up to his ears. Snake turned his head, trying to bury it against his lover's shoulders to muffle the sounds.

Ace always managed to reduce him to a puddle of nothing, knowing which thing to touch or do that made his friend melt. He mimicked Snake, flicking his tongue against the serpent's ear. "What? Ya don't like this?" It was teasing, heating up Snake's body even now as his legs trembled with little shakes.

"Acce.. Acce.. pleasse.."

"Yer begging... I like that.." It made him smug, his tongue running over the edge of the boy's ear and down toward the side of his neck. "What do ya want me ta do...?" It was fun for him to drag things out, taunting the younger male. His hand stilled, the thumb still resting at the skin.

Snake breathed out, his body practically quivering. He wanted... He shuddered at the idea of what he wanted. "Iss.." He lifted his head from the shoulder, drawing his tongue over his own lips for a moment. "Iss want... youss to fuck mess.." He murmured the words, leaning up just a bit until his lips brushed against Ace's.

What a bold little creature he'd manage to capture. Ace pulled his hand out of the cloth, now using the hands to pull off the shorts from skinny legs Something kicked in his blood, heating up his insides with a bigger need. Snake twisted, lifting his hips further to help removing the rest of the clothing. It left him bare to the older male's sight, yellow eyes darkening as his mind worked up the images he would soon see.

He made quick work of his own pants and boxers, his hips pressing down against Snake's for a second time. The warm skin against his own made the boy groan, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment as the push became rougher between them. "See.. Yer louder now.." Ace hissed quietly, twisting his head up to nudge their lips together. The sweet taste.. He couldn't get enough of it.

Snake let out a smaller groan, his teeth sinking down into the older male's lip to draw bits of blood. His arms slid around the older teen's neck, his hips pressing upward as a finger slid inside his entrance. The movement made him yelp, more from surprise then anything. "Jeess..." The curse turned to a whine as it pressed deeper.

Another finger was added inside, Ace lowering his head until dark hair brushed against Snake's chest, giving him another reason to shiver. The tongue darted out, drawing slowly over a nipple. The lingering blood on his lips smeared blood, his tongue lingering over the mess to clean it up.

"Acce... Pleasse.." He repeated, his grip around the Gang leader tightening just a bit more as he was touched. One hand slid down, short nails digging into the skin of his back. "Nm..." His eyes squeezed shut again as the fingers shifted inside his body, stretching him as far as they could. "Ah..!"

The chuckle against his ear, added by heavy breathing caused a crimson flush to drift all over his small frame. "Yer not the only one good with his hands.." With that, he pulled his fingers out slowly. It made the second in command whine softly, his shoulders tensing and relaxing slowly. Ace brought one of his fingers to his mouth, his tongue darting out to taste the essence that remained.

Snake opened his eyes to watch, his scaled tongue swiping along his own lips as if amazed. The display in front of him... "Acce, pleasse.. I'll doss anythingss..." He squeezed his eyes shut, fingers curling instead against the blankets underneath him. The serpent wasn't sure how much more he could take, his nerves and blood set on fire. His body was as loose as it needed to be for the events.

Ace only smirked, lowering both of his hands to grasp hold of the skinny legs around his own. "Anything, huh..." He repeated the sentence, moving the legs until they wound around his waist to lift Snake's body slightly. He seemed to wait a long minute, letting his eyes take in the sight underneath him. "I want you to scream." Before Snake could have a chance to react to the words, the older male pushed himself inside of the serpent.

He couldn't breathe, Snake's fingers digging hard into the older male's shoulders as the thick object slid inside of him. No matter how many times they did this dance, he'd never be able to shake off the jolts of pain and pleasure. "Yesss.." His tongue flickered across his own lips slowly, his breathing evening out slowly. It only took a moment or two for his body to relax, his head falling back to lay against the pillow. "Movess.. Pleasse.."

"Whatever you say.." Ace could feel the tight heat around his body, licking his lips absently. His hands slipped down to rest on Snake's hips, fingers beginning to grip tightly as a steady rythem developed between the two of them. Snake couldn't help but gasp, his shoulder trembling as he felt the thrusts inside of his body. Each one seemed to go slow... It wasn't good. "Leaderss.. Pleasse.. Fasster.."

The older male leaned his head forward and down, using his teeth to nibble on the bare skin of the boy's shoulder. "Faster? How fast.." The grip loosened on the slender hips, Ace merely brushing against the spot. It was easy to see how the lack of contact was making the serpent insane. He felt a shudder drift down, his breathing heavy as he licked the skin he found. The grip tightened, his movements becoming harder with each thrust.

Snake felt his toes curl, sweat forming across his scaled flesh as his body twisted. Better.. His fingers slid up, arms winding around the older male's neck as he lifted his body. "Leaderss.." Even with the words, Ace let out a hiss of his own as he felt the shorter male bite against his collarbone. A way to muffle his words.. Ace didn't want that.

"You said you'd scream.. I want to hear it..." He pressed deeper, slamming against the needed spot. Ace closed his eyes, a low groan emitting from his mouth. It seemed to miss with the louder moan that leaked from Snake's mouth as their bodies pushed together, sweat mixing against the skin. A silence lingered through the room, Snake's breathing heavy once again. He tightened his grip around his lover, before it loosened and he fell back to rest against the messy bedspread.

Ace lowered his head, his mouth pressing against the wet skin of his neck until he was able to suckle at it. Teeth, lips and tongue began to work, a slow smirk returning to his lips as he felt the blood rising above the skin. A little reminder. "Yer mine.. Don't ever forget that.." He could feel the serpent tremble underneath him, his smirk settling into an unseen smile.


End file.
